


The Thief in the Shadows

by Northbound23



Series: The Other Heir Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northbound23/pseuds/Northbound23
Summary: The death of Myrtle Warren in 1943 triggers chaos. Fifth years Brian Teague and Minerva McGonagall leave the future dark wizard Tom Riddle holding a grudge against them.Years later in 1991, Brian and Minerva's grandson Eddie Teague finds himself in the company of the Boy Who Lived and a vengeful Lord Voldemort is out for blood.





	The Thief in the Shadows

The sound of quill on parchment greeted Minerva McGonagall as she entered the Runes section of the Hogwarts school library. Sat at a writing table, sporting an impressive looking black eye was Brian Teague, her fellow fifth year and prefect for Ravenclaw. 

He was seemingly too immersed in the complicated essay he was writing to spot her presence.  
She sat on the opposite side of the table and watched as Brian occasionally swore quietly in Hungarian while scribbling away.  
After five minutes Brian looked up, his trademark lopsided grin lit up his battered and bruised face.

 

“Minnie!” he was the only person to call her that, it made Minerva feel warm and content. “What brings Gryffindor’s star player to these eldritch parts?”

 

“The minutes from today’s prefect meeting. Madam Yeo said you were in no state to attend after Andrew Avery attacked you so Godfrey had a copy made for you” Minerva said as she handed them over. Brian put his quill between his teeth and read the three sheets of parchment.

 

“Tom Riddle truly has his feet under the table with the staff, except for Dumbledore and your great-grandfather.” Minerva said.

Brian took the quill out of his mouth and placed it between him and Minerva. 

“Don’t talk about Riddle. Tell Longbottom thanks for the minutes an’ that I’ll help ‘im with Augusta Dearborn” he said.

Minerva blinked. She hadn’t been expecting that response. Brian had rarely shown interest in the gossip surrounding courtships within the castle except for the occasional frustrated eyeroll and smacking his lovesick male friends upside the head.

 

One memorable case had been the previous week in a potions lecture. Theophilus Lovegood had being babbling about Honoria Vane for half an hour before Brian had excused himself and Lovegood from the dungeon. The two Ravenclaws had returned moments later with Theophilus nursing a sore looking left ear. Professor Slughorn had continued the lecture as though nothing had happened.

 

Before Minerva could voice her surprise, the sound of running feet interrupted them. Godfrey Longbottom and Julius Shacklebolt appeared breathless. The pudgy Godfrey wiped sweat from his brow.

“Teague, you’re needed now” Julius rasped out. “Myrtle Warren’s dead!”

Brian leapt into action, stuffing his essay into his satchel as he exited the Runes section at a run.

“Where?” he yelled over his shoulder.

“Second floor Girls bathroom!” Godfrey answered. Minerva sped after Brian.

 

The pair thundered down the corridor that led to the said bathroom. The majority of the senior faculty were in front of the doorway. Professor Slughorn was looking rather queasy. Professor Obadiah Teague- Brian’s great-grandfather, the professor of Ancient Runes was supporting the distressed Olive Hornby. Professor Albus Dumbledore was in discussion with Headmaster Dippet.

 

“What the fuckin’ hell happened here?” Brian said, ignoring the looks of disdain from several teachers. 

Obadiah jerked his head in the direction of the bathroom. “Check if there’s anything else in there, Brian. Olive was too shaken t’ do it.” he said his tones dark.

“Surely you’ve already done that?” Minerva asked bewildered. Obadiah gave her a stern look. His blue-green eyes losing their usual spark. Brian had the same light-brown hair and round face. 

“C’mon Minnie” Brian took her arm gently and led her into the bathroom.

The bathroom was unearthly cold. Minerva felt Brian shudder beside her. Mercifully Myrtle’s body had already been removed.  
“Sweet Rowena” Brian muttered as he kneeled near one of the sinks. He picked up several objects that to Minerva’s eyes looked like snake skin. “Definitely a snake” Brian added. 

He conjured a paper bag with his wand and placed his finds inside it. Minerva joined him and observed the sink. She checked both taps, the left one didn’t work. She ran her fingers along the tap and felt a curved carving on it. She narrowed her eyes and peered more carefully- it was a serpent.

She tapped Brian on the shoulder and pointed at the serpent carving. Brian touched it but immediately yelled out in pain.

“Fucking hellfire!” his wand and evidence bag fell to the floor. He clutched his right hand. His whole body was searing with a burning sensation. The shape of a eagle was now burned into his right palm.

The emblem of Ravenclaw house.

 

In a quiet corridor on the seventh floor, the ghost of a young woman smiled.

“The Mark of Ravenclaw has finally been accepted may it protect the Teague bloodline forevermore” she said.


End file.
